In recent years, close-range wireless communications, such as “TransferJet” (trademark), are coming into wide use.
However, in case of performing proximity wireless communications, a device on a transmission side and a device on a reception side need to be held in proximity, and hence, in case of performing the communications for a long time, the proximate arrangement of the devices forms an obstacle and sometimes spoils an operability.